vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Headmaster Kareeda Akiyama
Who is Kareeda Akiyama? Kareeda Akiyama is the Headmaster at the Ascension Academy. He is one of the founders of the school who started it after The Dark War as a way to fight against supernatural forces and as a countermeasure to prevent disasters related to the supernatural. He is known to be a kind and patient teacher. His assistant is Madame Minerva. History and Lore On the initiation day of all the Ascension Academy Students he was the one who gave them a guided tour, telling them the history of the academy and introduced them to all the other teachers. Unknown to be present at the time, the squad consisting of Chipz, Rook and Esmae overheard Professor Willow and Professor Vondanen in a crystal cavern looking for a way to possibly attempt to open an ancient door there. Kareeda was present at the occasion in the form of a tree. StealthRG stream 2019-05-26 He held a herbalism class with the students including how to grow various plants and introduced them to the Academy greenhouse where they were to care for their own personal plant. Successfully watering and maintaining it every so day and they would be able to bear the fruit of the plants in the future.StealthRG stream 2019-06-09 Trivia *Being the founder of the school he's also one of the main map makers, technically making him the founder out-of-character as well. *He chose his own name, Kareeda, which means "Dead Branch" in Druidic, as he was born from a plant in a cemetery. ** His last name "Akiyama" means "Autumn Mountain" when translated as well. *He once participated in a truth or dare with the students but clearly stated that he would not do anything that could be considered improper. He was dared to hug a tree and offered a wheelchair ride to Chipz. *On the "Follow Orders" lesson, Kareeda secretly told Hannah the name of his adoptive mother, the one that raised him after he was found. Powers and abilities He is a Druid. *He has the ability to see through plants. *He appears to be able to summon dual whips consisting of vines or roots. *He can shape-shift into various forms, Tree's among them. and Esmae inspects Henrietta (Portrayed by Veinhelm.]] Henrietta the Spriggan He is able to summon a magical being known as a "Spriggan" which he can command to follow him, guard or act as a sentry. The creature is portrayed by Veinhelm. The creature was summoned and used during a sneaking practice where the students had to pass by it undetected. Spriggans are simple creatures that react to threatening movement or loud noises rather than thinking about a situation too deeply. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kareeda *Twitter: https://twitter.com/thekareeda Clips * Kareeda warming up Gallery Kareeda gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 44 (Kareeda).jpg|Headmaster Kareeda explains the portals at the academy. Arcadum May 17th 1 Professor Kareeda.jpg|Green suit Stealth_May_17th_2019_25_Ascension_Academy_teachers.jpg|Professor Vondanen, Kareeda Akyama and Esmae. Stealth May 26th 2019 22 Kareeda student race.jpg|Hosting a student race. Stealth May 26th 2019 27 Headmaster Kareeda overlooks the Academy.jpg|Overlooking the Academy Stealth May 30th 2. Esmae Kareeda.jpg|Leading students Stealth May 30th 3 Kareeda class.jpg|Holding a class in a practice area with target dummies. Stealth May 31 2019 10 Kareeda introduce Cari to Vevina and pink squad.jpg|Introducing Cari to Vevina and the other pink haired students of the impromptu "pink squad". Stealth June 4th 2019 9 Kareeda Treant.jpg|Treant Kareeda catching Chipz and Irinarya skipping class. Stealth June 18th 2019 3 Chipz reprimanded by Kareeda and the teachers.jpg|Reprimanding Chipz Stealth June 21st 2019 13 Infirmary Kareeda.jpg|At the infirmary following Specas being injured in a duel with Melanie. Stealth July 9th 2019 5 herbalism class Kareeda.jpg|Herbalism class with Kareeda Stealth July 9th 2019 6herbalism class Kareeda.jpg|Lecture in how to care for plants Stealth July 9th 2019 8 herbalism class Victor, Speca, Barthall and Kareeda.jpg|Herbalism class with Victor, Picwik, Speca, Barthall and Kareeda Stealth July 13th 2019 14 Floating skull Reginald, Picwik, Kareeda.jpg|Giving permission to the students to bury a floating skull going by name "Reginald". Kareeda Swimsuit.png|Kareeda's Swimsuit Kareeda Pink glasses.png|Kareeda with pink glasses Kareeda onions.png|Want some onions? Henrietta the Spriggan gallery Stealth June 28th 2019 2 Kareedas spriggan Henrietta sneaking practice, Ryder crawling.jpg|Ryder sneaking past Henrietta by slowly crawling on the ground. Stealth June 28th 2019 3 Kareedas spriggan Henrietta sneaking practice.jpg|Chipz sneaking by. Stealth June 28th 2019 5 Kareedas spriggan Henrietta with Esmae.jpg|Esmae appears infatuated by Henrietta when not hostile. Stealth_June_28th_2019_6_Kareedas_spriggan_Henrietta_embraced_by_Esmae_and_Speca.jpg|Esmae and Speca embrace Henrietta in a hug. Category:Ascension Characters Category:Fey Creatures Category:Kareeda's Characters